Organization XIII
Organization XIII is a group of thirteen powerful Nobodies who seek to reclaim their hearts and become whole again. Because all the members are Nobodies, they lack hearts, meaning they also have no emotions. The Organization yearns to discover the secrets of the heart and fill the empty void inside themselves by gathering hearts for an unknown purpose which will allow them to become full beings again. While each member is aware of their lack of emotions - a fact that makes them feel inadequate - many of them pretend to have emotions. The members are ranked from I-XIII but their Ranking has very litter to do with their power. Although with this in mind, their leader Xemnas is still undoubtably the strongest of all but beyond this the seems no apparent rhyme or reason to their rankings. The 12 below Xemnas awakened within the Dark City located within The World That Never Was and upon meeting their Leader were drafted to form the Organization. What sets Members apart There are a few major differences between the Nobodies within the Organization and the ones that they summon to do their bidding. The average type often have strange features, enhanced speed, metallic skin in shades of white, silver, and blue, and the trademark Nobody symbol (which doubles as the logo for the Organization). The Nobodies that make up the Organization have human forms with limited special powers, revolving around thirteen different elements. One ability shared by all the members is the power to summon an oval, obsidian portal of darkness that leads to the unseen paths of darkness. These portals are known as Corridors of Darkness. The Organization makes use of the paths to move to and from worlds unseen without fear for their well-being compared to those who are attuned with darkness and still have hearts. Organizational Structure Leader: ' *'No. I 'Xemnas, ''Superior of the In-Between '''Members: *'No. II' Xaturoh, Lord of Chaos *'No. III' Thifax, Angel of Fire *'No. IV' Arxdelf, Computized Lancer *'No. V' Kinclex, Roaring Tempest *'No. VI 'Noxiquidem, Screaming Cosmos *'No. VII' Xiroh, Spacial Samurai *'No. VIII' Maxer, Eternal Watcher *'No. IX 'Oxkito, Sound Demon *'No. X 'Rorxain, Singularity *'No. XI' Alexia, Noxious Mistress *'No. XII' Scripsyx, Twilight Princess Assassin *'No. XIII 'Xephiroths, Fierce Trickster Base of Operations: The Castle that Never Was Uniforms Each member in the Organization dons the same uniform, regardless of whether they are male or female. The uniform consists of a single black leather hooded cloak. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. Each member wears their zippers at differing points. Not much is known about the under garments of the Organization. It is known, however, that they all wear hakama-esque black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots of varying styles. In addition to this, they all wear black leather gloves of some unknown length, as they disappear under bell shaped sleeves. Some members have different looking coats such as having sleeves that are tight around his wrists. Upon closer inspection, it can be seen that the hems of each cloak are each slightly different, as well as the shoulder pads. Despite adding a good deal of mystical protection against various damage it also allows the Organization members to move about within worlds without being detected by those that might be able to sense their powers Current Storyline First Appearance: "The First Gathering" Shin Season 2 First Group Appearance to Everyone: "Impending Doom" Shin Season 2 At the start of the season, Organization members were quick to test and scout out individuals who they could use to possibly gain the Keyblade and made to gather hearts for them. To inform their leader of what they had learned, Xemnas called the First Gathering of the entire Thirteen members that made up the Organization. While some fought with each other over trivial things, others would simply stay put and do simply what was required. Category:Organizations Category:Characters:Other